The invention relates to a damping stop for a hinge, especially for a vehicle door hinge. The invention also relates to the use of this damping stop to damp the pivoting of two parts and to a vehicle comprising such a damping stop.
In certain vehicles it is possible to observe rebounding at the end of opening of a closure means, which may cause fatigue and premature wear of the members forming the hinge of the closure means.
Devices for damping the opening of a closure means exist, especially closure means of vehicles, but they are generally complex to construct and install.